Convergence
by Absolute Edge
Summary: "We had to know it would work. We had to see if we could make one. It worked alright- oh, God it did exactly what we expected it to do and it did it perfectly. We made it because we could and we are not sorry." Follow Shepard and his team through his twisted encounter with the hordes of Necromorphs that infest the Karsus IV Quarian Disease Research Facility. Enjoy.
1. Sabotage

Convergence

By: Absolute Edge

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I've read a few Dead Space x Mass Effect stories and was inspired to write my own! After replaying the Dead Space series I developed a writing method I will be implementing later on to make the story darker and more terrifying! I have four chapters already typed up on my cell and will be converting them to Microsoft Word later this week, enjoy.

I'm not going to crazy with this one, not focusing so much on it as I am Pain and Suffering, but I hope it suffices.

* * *

Chapter I

"So far so good." Doctor Seth Halloway commented as the engineers finished up their construction.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Jhai'Sa va Senma asked pacing across the observation deck. Her nervousness was unnecessary in Seth's opinion; he turned and stopped her with a hand.

"Hey, stop worrying. Everything will be alright. Cerberus guarantees this device will work flawlessly." Seth said reassuringly.

It didn't seem to help Jhai much as she didn't stop fidgeting with her hands and continued to glance around. Seth placed a hand under her chin and turned her to look at him.

"Jhai, please calm down. Once the Marker is functional we will have more than enough power to continue our research into curing your people's problem." Seth said with an honest smile. The pair of them held the most knowledge on the Quarian disease and have, together, come closer than anyone else to a cure.

"I know Seth, I know." Jhai said wrapping her arms around him, "It's just… Cerberus. Now we owe them and they're the last people I want to owe a favor to."

Seth laughed softly, "I agree completely my love. Hopefully they'll wait until our research is complete before cashing it in."

They were interrupted by a beeping control panel before a voice came over the communications system.

_-Eagle three, Lead Thunder Super. Maintenance actions complete. All discrepancies complied with. Awaiting serviceability inspections. Will notify prior to ops check. Lead Thunder Super out.-_

"Excellent, soon we will have a fully functioning facility and we can continue our research." Seth said in excitement. He loved his wife more than anything and suffering a favor to Cerberus in exchange for her life unburdened by disease was a small, small price to pay.

Suddenly, the same console beeped but was accompanied by a warning klaxon that blared for a few seconds before a different voice came on.

_-Attention Supers on the deck, Attention Supers on the deck. This is the MOCC with a maintenance red ball. Complex Energized Conduit seven in red 'x' for generator hot brake worn. All Supers acknowledge with call sign, MOCC out.-_

After the MOCC signed off all of the supervisors began reading off their call signs. Thunder Supers one through four, eight, and Lead Thunder Super. Seth let go of his wife and pressed a button on the console, "Eagle three, copy."

"Those damn CEC generators." Seth said in irritation and sat down in a fairly comfortable chair.

Jhai smiled at her husband's irritation and, to his surprise and enjoyment, straddled his lap, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Always something breaking on a CEC it seems."

Seth smiled holding her waist and ran a finger over her ample curves. "We will find a cure, mark my words."

"Of that I have no doubt, my love. On that day or soon after you will receive the long overdue permission to remove my suit for good." Jhai giggled and ran a hand through his dark hair. They cuddled for a moment until the comms beeped again.

_-All Supers, Lead Super. The QAI has checked out the hot break on CEC seven's generator and signed off to run as is. Resume normal operations. Lead Super out-_

"Who is our Quality Assurance Inspector anyways? I haven't met him yet." Jhai asked looking over her shoulder and out the plate glass of the observation deck at the people down below scurrying about like ants.

"It's a 'her' and it's a Cerberus operative named Miranda." At the faction's name Jhai whipped her head around and Seth could feel her glare burning into him through her dark tinted visor.

"You really don't like them, do you?" Seth asked with a grin.

"No, I don't. Please don't hire them anymore, please?" Jhai asked as she rubbed Seth's shoulders before sending a hand further south.

"Well… when you put it that way." Seth and Jhai laughed together as he stood up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him still laughing as Seth carried her away to their quarters.

* * *

Seth woke to a chirping comms unit by his bed. Jhai groaned and rolled over pressing her body to his and tried her best to reach over him for the device; her fingers just missing by inches. She grunted in defeat and let her arm drop over him and drifted back to sleep. Seth smiled and took the unit.

"Go for Eagle three." Seth said softly, not wanting his little angel to be awakened again.

"Yes Sir, Lead Thunder Super here. Serviceability inspections are complied with and my Supers are standing by awaiting the go ahead to begin equipment operation checks." Lead Thunder Super said rather loudly causing Jhai to grumble, something about CEC generators, before rolling over.

"You may proceed Lead Thunder Super. Please keep me informed." Seth said doing his best not to laugh.

"Understood, Lead Thunder Super out." The device shut off with a faint click and Seth set it back down. He sighed happily and cuddled up to Jhai who sighed softly as he threw an arm around her.

"Soon my love, soon." Seth whispered and kissed her neck. If Jhai felt his touch she gave no sign, then again she was out cold and dreaming about CEC generators. Seth almost laughed again but contained it, intent of letting her rest. They had a long day with a very satisfying night and come tomorrow the equipment checks will be complete and the Marker will be ready for sustained operation. Seth fell asleep believing the future was bright and full of hope.

The comms unit woke Seth again with its persistent chirping. He looked over to find his Jhai gone but the light pooling from under the bathroom door betrayed her location. Seth rolled over and took the unit, "Go for Eagle three."

_-Yes Sir, Lead Thunder Super here. All operation checks complied with, no defects noted. We are standing by for Marker activation."_ Lead Thunder Super said bringing a smile and a relaxed sigh from Seth.

"Eagle three copies, stand by for orders, and stand by for orders. Eagle three en-route." Seth said jumping out of bed and only vaguely hearing Lead Thunder Super reply. He threw his clothes on and opened the bathroom door calling his wife's name. Jhai was standing in front of a full body mirror trying on different styles of robes to go over her suit.

"I thought I'd dress up for the big day. What do you think?" Jhai made a small spin in a paper thin red silk dress robe.

"It's beautiful, you're beautiful Jhai." Seth said admiring her from the doorway.

"Aw, you're too kind." Jhai walked over and took her husband's hand and they walked out together.

They made it to the observation deck in good time and sat down to watch their lives change for the better.

"Are you ready?" Seth asked in utter excitement as his finger hovered over the comms button.

"Yes, I am." Jhai lied, she was still uncomfortable knowing the mysterious construction, this Marker, came from Cerberus, but she couldn't take this moment away from her love. He had worked so hard, sacrificed so much, and asked for so little in return. His life was one of suffering for the causes he believed in. Right now, as it had been ever since Jhai's suit had ruptured, almost killing her, seven years ago, his focus has been on the wellbeing of Jhai and that meant the curing of the Quarian disease.

Jhai looked at her husband and noticed he was watching her carefully. He knew she had doubts. Jhai sighed and looked at the floor wringing her hands slowly. Seth has this uncanny skill for reading someone's emotions by the way their body responds to something. It's a blessing and a curse is how Seth described it. He grabbed Jhai's hands gently to stop her from wringing them and she looked up.

"What's wrong, please tell me." Seth asked softly, almost pleading.

"There are too many unknowns. I don't like not knowing all the facts before we try something." Jhai said softly still not looking at Seth.

"Baby, we're scientists. Sometimes we don't get to know all of the answers, that's why we have trial and error." Seth smiled finding her concern so silly for a scientist, especially a scientists attempting to cure a disease with virtually nothing known about it and from scratch.

"You're right of course. You're always right darling, but I believe my concerns will leave only when this Marker is no longer needed." Jhai sighed and looked at her husband. Seth had always loved her eyes and now that he could see them in such an unhappy state it gave him pause for thought. Maybe she's right, maybe this conveniently perfect gift from Cerberus demanded more examination than he had first thought.

"Alright my love, we'll run some tests on the Marker first." Seth said slowly. Perhaps her hunch was right but why would Cerberus try to sabotage the research for a cure to the Quarian disease? He may never know and realized that if it was true then he didn't want to know. If this was an elaborate method of disposing of them and all research related to the Quarian cure then Seth simply didn't want to know what perverse motive was behind it.

"Thank you Seth. This means a lot." Jhai said with a smile.

* * *

Miranda frowned as the conversation ended. Of course it was too easy, something always has to get in the way right at the end. She sighed and opened her QAI briefcase. She pulled out a small chip which she inserted into her handheld radio; why the construction company was using these old blocks was beyond her. Miranda then slowly, carefully, pulled a little black box out of a foam padded section and laid it carefully against the radio broadcasting assembly protruding from the observation deck.

_I swear to God if this doesn't work…_

"Lead Thunder Super, Eagle three." Miranda said slowly so the voice emulator could adjust the incoming audio more efficiently. It wasn't perfect but over these dinosaur radio systems it wouldn't need to be. She glanced down at the small screen besides her, the doctor and his wife hadn't heard her call, they had no idea there was an imposter.

_-Go for Lead Thunder Super.-_

"Proceed with Marker activation." Miranda said with a small smirk on her face.

_-Understood, all Supers proceed with Marker activation.-_

Miranda smiled as the eight CEC generators began to whine into life and idle at fifteen percent power before suddenly whipping up to a hundred percent. Their combined screams were equivalent to standing beside a Mark II Vodesta Fighter jet engine at full blast without using hearing protection. Her smile widened as she watched the doctor begin to panic on her screen. She didn't know why the Illusive Man wanted this device activated so badly but it was her job to see it so.

_His will be done._

Too long Miranda had been pretending to know what her job was and many a time the crew chiefs on the spot would give her odd looks and laugh behind her back, but none of them had the balls to say anything to her face. Well, almost all. Miranda smiled as she recalled the young Drell crew chief who had flirted with her every chance he got for the entire five moths she'd been stuck here. It was a welcome distraction Miranda had to admit and she enjoyed their conversations, though perhaps she had allowed their strictly platonic relationship grow a little too much as Miranda now found herself upset knowing his death was unavoidable. Maybe she was getting soft, maybe she wanted to be with a nice young man…

_I could take him away. Retire on the fly and never look back. He'd come with me._

Miranda crushed the thought. She wasn't getting soft, merely unfocused. That's all it was; the man's persistence had sidetracked her and had brought these weak thoughts with him.

Miranda walked quickly and with purpose, if there was one thing she didn't hate about this QAI job it was her unquestionable security clearance. She had been able to explore the entire facility during the first month and only ever being stopped once. Even then it was just a shocking polite Krogan security guard mentioning to her that her QAI badge had gotten turned around.

Miranda made it to the ground floor and began following the signs to the shuttle bays. Coming up to an Entry Control Point she observed two guards standing ready with high powered rifles, she took note that one was the same overly courteous Krogan from a few months ago.

Miranda walked up to the ECP holding out her badge and made to continue walking but the other security guard held out a hand arresting her movement.

"I'm sorry ma'am but by order of Eagle three there is to be no foot traffic to the flight deck through any major passage in case of an emergency evacuation during Marker activation." The man said sharply as if everyone had been informed of this.

"I'm the QAI, I need to make my inspections." Miranda said with a frown. The Krogan pulled her away from the other security guard and took her out of earshot.

"Hey, just an info you, there's maintenance just around the corner and they have the service hallway open directly to the flight deck, but you didn't hear that from me." The Krogan said softly with a glance over his shoulder.

Miranda smiled and thanked the man for his help. He grunted with a nod and went back to his post. Having high friends in low places is the key to a successful mission. They seem to know things that the higher ups never hear about.

Sure enough there was maintenance being performed on cross-feed gas piping. There were two fabricators in heavy leather garments and a supervisor standing a few feet back. The fabricators were too busy welding the thick piping to notice Miranda coming up behind them; but the supervisor turned his head and gave a friendly wave. It must be Metals Thunder Super; he's probably the nicest of the Supers that Miranda has met, an excellent people person. Miranda smiled and waved back as she walked by them, a little surprised Metals Thunder Super didn't try to stop her from entering a maintenance area without proper protective equipment. He probably figured the QAI was smart enough not to touch anything, he'd be right.

As she entered the flight deck a deep rumble echoed throughout the facility. Miranda was suddenly terrified that she was about to die, but her fears were washed away as the comms chimed.

_-Attention all personnel, attention all personnel, this is the MOCC with a general announcement. Marker activation is a success. Sustained operations are to commence momentarily. No need to respond, MOCC out.-_

Miranda sighed in relief and made her way to her private shuttle. This will, hopefully, be the last time she ever sets foot on this flight deck ever again. She didn't look back.


	2. Soft Thoughts

Convergence

By: Absolute Edge

Chapter II

The Illusive Man skimmed through a report that had been carefully worded prior to his inspecting it. However, as well written as it may be one thing was quite clear; no one has any idea what happened to little isolated Karsus IV, home of the Quarian Disease Research Center. The Illusive Man smiled knowingly as he re-read the proof that his Marker blueprints had worked and that Felicia had done her job well. Now for the fun part; sending a team back to ground zero to find out what became of the facility, its occupants, and the Marker.

The Illusive Man waved a hand and a screen flicked to life at his side. He scrolled across the transparent surface and came to the name he wanted. After a few minutes a hologram blurred into fuzzy existence a few feet away.

"Commander Shepard, I have an important mission for you." The Illusive Man began as he turned in his chair to face the Commander. "A facility I have greatly invested in has gone dark and I need you to investigate."

"What kind of facility?" Shepard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Miranda has all the details."

"Then why did you even call me?" Shepard said in irritation.

"Just so I could tell you that I'll be watching this mission very closely." The Illusive Man said flatly.

"Right, I'll go check it out." Shepard said with a sigh.

* * *

The screen blanked out and Commander John Sheppard stepped off the holo plate with a sigh. He hated the Illusive Man so much but literally owed him his life. John left the room and was about to make for his quarters on the Normandy when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned.

"Commander, can we talk?" Miranda said softly. She was being uncharacteristically nervous and it intrigued John.

"What's wrong Miranda?" John asked walking over to a wall with her. She leaned up against it with a sigh and wrung her hands.

"I know what he wants you to do and... I don't know if I can go with you." She looked away from John, was looking everywhere but at him.

"The Illusive Man says you're my mission expert. Is he wrong?" John asked, though he was genuinely concerned with Miranda's behavior he wanted to know what she had to say before he judged her unfairly.

"No, he's never wrong." Miranda said with a defeated sigh. She thinks John doesn't care but that's not true, not true at all.

"So why don't you want to go?" John asked leaning next to her. Miranda looked up at him with an expression of quiet depression that was so alien for John to see on her face that it disturbed him to no end.

"Because I haven't just been there..." She paused on the verge of tears and John had an idea what she was about to say next.

"John, I... I caused it." Miranda looked away so John couldn't see her wipe the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Miranda you've ended lives before why was this so different?" John asked placing a hand on her shoulder and she peeked over at him.

"I was there for five months. I tried not to get attached to the people there but... Five months is a long time to be alone." She turned to him, "John, I killed eight thousand two hundred and seven people."

John watched her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "I understand, you can just brief us then. You don't have to go."

Miranda hugged him back, "thank you John. Thank you so much."

"I'm just looking out for my friend." John said as they let each other go. "Go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night John." Miranda said softly, she had stopped crying and looked absolutely relieved. As if a heavy burden was suddenly lifted from her shoulders. She walked away quickly, wiping her eyes once more before trying to regain a semblance on control. John did not envy her right now and went to his quarters.

John awoke to a soft metal tapping. He sat up somewhat groggy and looked around but found nothing out of the ordinary and yet the sound persisted. He rolled out of bed with nothing but spandex underwear on and took his pistol from the night stand. The sound was coming from outside his door – someone was trying to hack their way in. John took three deep breaths with slow exhales before activating the door controls.

John stepped out and pressed his pistol against the side of the head of the hacker, it was Miranda. She fell back in surprise with a yelp and quickly stood up, wringing her hands.

"Miranda? What- are you alright?" John said lowering his pistol and noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the dried tears on her cheek.

"I can't sleep... I keep having nightmares. Horrible, horrible nightmares." Miranda said softly and at length, she wouldn't look at him directly.

"It's about those people isn't it?" John asked and Miranda nodded slowly. "Come on in, I'll sleep on the couch."

John stepped aside and let her walk by, she glanced up at him and the look in her eyes betrayed her emotions. John could almost feel her fear, sadness, and hatred. He understood where the first two were coming from but why hate? He hadn't imagined the way her eyebrows were angled or the glint in her eyes. He would have to ask her later.

"Thank you John." She paused as he shut the door, "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

John smiled, "Of course I don't, take as long as you need."

Miranda made a beeline for the shower and closed the door gently. John sighed and shook his head. Taking someone's life from a distance with a sniper was easy, closer up with a rifle hits you harder than you might think, and executing someone with a pistol or knife is so... Personal that no one he knows has ever spoken about it. Miranda and John have done it all, killed in so many ways it became as easy as breathing, but Miranda didn't kill a handful of people she killed eight thousand. John didn't want to imagine what Miranda was going through, what those dreams were about.

John sat down on the couch with a sigh and lied down on his back. He was a little surprised to find out just how comfortable it was and he drifted off to sleep.

A soft rustling pulled John back to reality and he looked around. Miranda was tossing and turning, muttering nonsense.

"Fuck it." John said quietly as he wandered over to his bed. He crawled under the covers and threw a hand around Miranda's waist and held her close to him. She stopped squirming and breathed out slowly. She had calmed down quickly enough and the silence was welcome. Somehow John knew it would work. She was afraid and felt alone; though she is asleep her body felt comforted and relaxed.

"Good night Miranda." John whispered closing his eyes.

"John?" Miranda whispered back.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Any time." John said patting her hip. Miranda took his hand and cuddled with it. They fell asleep moments later.

A soft beeping woke John and without opening his eyes he reach out and turned off the alarm. John realized he was lying on his back after a moment and that there was a weight on his chest. He looked down to find Miranda lying partially on top of him with an arm wrapped around him. John stared at her before dropping his head back onto his pillow with a sigh. He noticed something odd, felt something different. John looked back at Miranda and noticed she was in her underwear. Her skin felt like silk against him, it was pleasant.

"Fuck it." John said dropping his head back again. Miranda was his friend and subordinate but even though he may be attracted to her his sights lay elsewhere. He considered sleeping with her for a moment but decided against it on the grounds that her mind is currently in a bad state. If they did do it John didn't want to feel as if he took advantage of her.

Miranda stirred and stretched out her limbs. She rolled her head over to look at him and smiled. "Morning John."

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" John asked as he scratched her back. Miranda sighed pleasantly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Very well, no nightmares this time." She moaned quietly as John's fingers made long strides across her back.

"I'm glad." John said lying his head back down. Miranda sighed and closed her eyes letting John scratch away.

"You want to take a shower?" Miranda muttered against John's chest.

"Sure, cleanliness is next to Godliness after all." John said as Miranda rolled off so he could get up.

John stood up and stretched out his arms and walked over to the bathroom. Miranda was still lying down but had propped herself up on her elbows and watched him. "See you soon."

Miranda watched him wave back as he went to shower and smiled to herself. She waited until the shower had been running for a minute or two before getting up and stripping off her underwear. She wandered around the bed making her way to the shower. Peeking in Miranda waited until John was facing away before sneaking in. She crept up to the shower and opened the glass door. John looked over, completely shocked.

"Oh shi- Miranda? What are you doing?" John said as she pushed him back against the wall making room for herself.

"Well I did say I'd see you soon now didn't I?" Miranda said with a laugh but John was still recovering from the sudden intrusion but was unsure as to how he felt emotionally after already deciding he wouldn't go down certain roads.

Miranda pressed her body against John's and placed her hands on his waist. John shifted his weight slightly and Miranda looked up at him taking his adjustment as being uncomfortable.

"I want to thank you for understanding and being a good friend." Miranda said sending her hands down south but John grabbed them gently before they made their destination.

"You don't owe me anything. You don't have to do this." John said making it perfectly clear in case Miranda had become a little delusional. She smiled warmly and kissed him.

"I know, but I want to." Miranda said wiggling out of his grip, "and I know you do too."

To Miranda's delight John exhaled sharply as she took a firm grip down under. Miranda giggled and sank to her knees with a dirty grin on her face.


	3. Conflict

Convergence

By: Absolute Edge

Chapter III

"Is everybody here?" John asked as he walked into the conference room looking at those around him.

Legion was talking to a wall mounted screen, presumably with EDI, and gave a respectful nod to John who nodded back. Grunt and Garrus were debating over something in the back of the room but stopped and turned as John announced himself. Miranda and Liara were both sitting at the table and glaring at each other and didn't look up.

"Alright everyone. Stand, take a seat do whatever but listen up. The Illusive Man has a mission for us and before you start complaining, "John said holding up his hands demanding quiet as some groans went around the room." Know that the events you're going to hear about has hit close to home for one of our own. So I expect you to all to give a hundred and ten percent."

The room quieted down as John let that little bit sink in. He looked around the room and stopped on Miranda. "We have ample intelligence regarding the target, what they were doing, possible causes, and so on. Miranda, if you would."

Miranda breathed heavily and stood up and walked to the front of the room as John sat down. She planted her hands on the table and leaned over it taking deep breaths. Miranda looked up and sighed. "Karsus IV is an Earth-like planet with one super continent and a population of just shy of seven million, very small by standard measurements. It is now also home to the Quarian Disease Research Facility run by Doctor Seth Halloway and his wife Doctor Jhai'Sa va Senma. A device, whose blue prints were provided by Cerberus, was built to power their high demand equipment and supercomputers that the nearby city of Meithus couldn't provide without having to cut power to homes and services. The facility is called home to almost eight thousand permanent employees and is one of the largest in existence. Suddenly, and without warning, the facility went dark. Our satellite in orbit, operating on motion detection, began to take photos every three seconds as motion was recognized. It has taken seven photos in the span of four days. A security team from the Meithus Planetary Defense Force was dispatched to investigate what was thought to be a communications failure. They entered the facility and never came out."

"Sounds like a bad ghost story." Garrus said with a scoff. "You said the building was huge, maybe there still in there?"

"The picture is time stamped five days ago." Miranda said crossing her arms.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already." Grunt said.

"Sounds good." John said standing up, "Unless anyone has any questions?"

"Just one," Liara said standing up and walking over to John with a harsh glare at Miranda. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Oh shit look at the time," Garrus exclaimed bolting for the door. "See you on the shuttle."

"Same." Grunt said following Garrus out.

John sighed as they walked out and noticed Legion leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed talking quietly to EDI. He looked up in confusion. "Shepard-Commander... Should I be leaving?"

"Please, Legion. I'll see you on the shuttle." John said.

"You organics confuse me." Legion said walking out. Liara looked back at John with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow.

"Liara, look, I can explain-" John was cut off by Liara holding up a hand. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at Miranda who was standing off to one side.

"Did. You. Sleep. With. Her?" Liara said slowly putting emphasis on each word. She looked up at John who breathed out slowly and nodded. Liara instantly looked away and covered her eyes with a hand as tear streaked down her cheek.

"Oh, okay. I see... I'll be in the shuttle." Liara walked away quickly but John could see her wipe tears away before she passed out of sight.

"God fucking damnit!" John said leaning up against the wall behind him. Miranda walked over and made to speak but John held up a hand. "It's not your fault. I wanted to be with you too."

"I didn't know you two were together... I'll keep my distance until Liara cools down." Miranda said walking to the door.

"Thank you. Alright, well, hopefully we'll be back quickly. Be seeing you." John said as Miranda waved him farewell. John sighed and collected his thoughts. He had a bad feeling about this mission and now to throw in two people preoccupied with their emotions? Bad times.


	4. Dark Thoughts

Convergence

By: Absolute Edge

Chapter IV

The shuttle ride down to the planet was mostly uneventful. Legion guided the craft with expert skill with Garrus riding shotgun manning the comms and sensors. Grunt was tapping his foot anxiously awaiting the fight to come.

"Would you please stop that?" Liara asked softly. Grunt must not have heard her over the sound of re-entry for he continued.

"Fucking stop it!" Liara yelled balling her fists.

Grunt paused and looked at her. Liara looked around and noticed everyone was looking at her. She unbuckled her harness and made her way to the rear of the craft. Grunt looked at John and nodded in Liara's direction. John sighed and got up and went to sit across from her.

"Hey, can we talk?" John asked softly.

"What is there to say?" Liara replied looking away from him.

"A lot actually. Such as, 'I'm sorry.'" John said, "Liara I'm so sorry."

"Good start." Liara said glancing at him.

"Well, I'm going to lay it out for you." John said taking Liara's hands in his, she looked at him expectantly. "Liara, I can tell you're fed up with this on-off relationship of ours and, to tell you the truth, so am I."

Liara's mouth gaped a little, her eyes wide. "Are... You breaking up with me?"

"No! No, no, no. Hell no." John said quickly. "Liara, I want to go steady."

Tears flooded down Liara's cheeks and she threw her arms around John. She had been waiting two months to hear those words and feared they'd never come. "I love you John."

"I love you too, Liara." John said patting her back. He kissed her neck and let her go. Liara leaned back in her seat smiling madly but still crying and wiped the tears away.

John got up brushing one of her tears away before heading back to his seat. Grunt was staring at him.

"What did you tell her?" Grunt asked looking at Liara. She looked happy, really happy in fact.

"Exactly what she wanted to hear." John said buckling up his harness.

"So you lied?" Grunt asked a little shocked.

"Not entirely." John said looking back at Liara. "I want her, there's no doubt about that, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be tied down."

"I see what you're trying to say. Technically, Asari are neither male nor female so..." Grunt trailed off as he realized what he was saying.

"Do not give me any ideas. I don't want to hurt Liara anymore." John said pointing at Grunt.

"Good, because you already did that." Grunt said accusingly.

"No, that's not fair. We were on and off." John said leaning back.

Grunt made a noise and left the conversation at that. Liara sat down next to John and smiled up at him. She was grinning wildly and set a hand down on his thigh and squeezed gently.

"Once this is over," Liara whispered into John's ear, "I'm going to make blue your new favorite color."

John smiled and whispered back. "It became my favorite color the day I met you."

Liara breathed out in pleasant surprise. She grabbed his head and pulled him to her planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Once their embrace was over John looked at Grunt.

"Remember that thing I said I wasn't ready for?" John asked and Grunt nodded slowly, "I think I am now."

Grunt laughed just as Legion's voice echoed over the intercom. "Touchdown in thirty seconds."

"The facility hasn't responded to any of our hails." Garrus said looking back at them.

"Not surprising." Grunt mumbled racking his shotgun.

"Touchdown in twenty seconds." Legion said.

"Check all targets; I don't want any friendly fire." John said slipping on his helmet. A chorus of affirmatives echoed around the cabin.

"Touchdown in ten, activating retro thrusters." Legion was drowned out by the jet engines as they kicked to max burn. There was a soft rumble and the engines cut off and the craft landed successfully.

"Welcome to Karsus IV, I hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you for flying Legion Air, please come again." Legion said getting up.

Everyone was staring at him but Legion hardly noticed and left the shuttle without further comment. [Insert Line]

* * *

There was something outside, it was loud and hurt his ears, and he ran to a window to investigate. The thing was big and metallic and spit fire and smoke out of rotating things on its sides. He was amazed and terrified at the same time; what could it be? The side of the great flaming beast opened up and things came out. He squinted and examined the new things.

He growled as he recognized the things as people and he suddenly felt hungry; his long talons came up to the window instinctually and they dragged down the glass leaving a thin trail. He had to kill them, to feast on their flesh, but was trapped up here, locked in this room with the other.

He looked over at the other, like him but not, similar but different, he didn't like her presence but they were trapped here together regardless. She felt his gaze and whipped her head over to glare back. She advanced with a hiss and he snarled in response.

They held each other's stares of malice before she looked away in defeat. He grinned with what was left of his jaw and turned back to the window to try and kill the people with hateful thoughts. Though he despised the other he couldn't help but feel saddened by her current state. It was a strange feeling and required more effort to understand; perhaps he knew her in a past life and these were the left over almost-emotions and half-memories of their experiences together?

He looked back at the other and found her crouched by something on the ground. He took one more glance at the people, satisfied that they wouldn't be moving anytime soon, before stalking over to investigate. She jumped up and snarled in protest but he ignored her and looked at the object. He reached out with a talon and turned the small thing around and brushed off the broken glass protecting the paper within.

No, not a piece of paper but a photograph. It was of a man and women and they were... Familiar. He looked at the other and then back to the photo, it was her from the before times. She might've been beautiful once but his mind couldn't wrap around the emotions of like and dislike in regards to the before times, only the time after the ascension is he able to truly understand.

He stared at the man and was hit with a cold wave of vague resemblance. He thought hard trying to understand where this feeling was coming from and gave himself a headache doing so. He looked away angrily but froze as his gaze flashed over himself in a broken mirror. He was the man in the photo with the other and he started to remember things, horrible, fantastic things.

The other was his wife at one point and he remembered the great love he had for her. It filled him with its strange warmth and his body twitched slightly in confusion. This feeling of love was not something he should capable of having and he couldn't cope with the bizarre sensation. His mind was racing as stranger and darker memories exploded from the black abyss of his broken mind. He stumbled back and bumped into the other who jumped in surprise and raised her talons in a combination of irritation and confusion.

He looked at her and died a little inside. He recalled a word. It meant something and had to do with the other. He wanted to say it so bad that he actually tried.

_"Ggghahasssaahh! Gghasss! Gjahs! Jhaiis! Jhaaissa!"_ His voice was a harsh, guttural sound that hurt his ears and shocked the other to silence.

The word meant something, was attached to the other somehow but he wasn't sure what it meant or why it continued to repeat itself over and over in his head. He looked around for clues trying to find something, anything that could remind him of what it meant.

Then he saw a glimmer of metal flash in the mirror and turned to it fully. There on the tattered rags of his old life was a small metal bar attached to the ruined clothing. He looked down and tried to grab it but his talons kept slipping and cutting him. He grew angry and slashed wildly ripping the clothing to shreds and slicing up his torso in the process.

He looked at the bloodied pieces on the ground and caught a twinkle of metal and crouched down. He flipped the cloth over and there was the small metal bar; it had something written on it.

- **Seth Halloway**-

This was his name but what did- a pain stabbed into his head and split his mind apart. It was so pure, white hot and intense. He collapsed to his knees as the pain screamed the unbiased truth directly into his head, and the truth... Oh God, the truth hurts so much.

He looked up at the other, no not the 'other' she was more than that, she had a name and he knew it now. She was his wife, his Jhai'Sa.

Seth looked away from his wife, she was a total wreck, like he was, and it physically hurt to see her like this.

_Why didn't I listen?__Why couldn't I trust my own wife?_

Seth cried out in anger and slashed at the floor, the sudden burst of hostility startled Jhai and she hissed as she scooted back to the far wall.

Seth lied down and stretched his talons out in front of him. He wept at his current situation, at how horrible a husband he's been, but most importantly he wept for his wife.


End file.
